1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar powered headwear and, more particularly, to a cap having a solar powered electrical fan mounted to the underside of the hat brim along with a length of conduit wherein the fan is directional whereby the flow of air can be directionally oriented to offer the greatest cooling advantage to the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous solar powered headwear designed to provide for cooling of the head and face. Typical of these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,815 issued to Hirsch et al on Jul. 21, 1987.
Another solar powered headwear was issued to Waters on Jan. 16, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,356. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,231 was issued to Johnson on Feb. 4, 1992. Still yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,746 was issued to Gelber on Apr. 25, 1995. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,620 was issued to Stroud on Jun. 20, 1995 and yet another was issued to Burton et al on Aug. 1, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,698.